Heroes
by Marymel
Summary: After the conversation with the "superheroes" in the alley, Greg remembers something from his past. Mild spoilers for Hero To Zero.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Curious George.**

 **Mild spoilers for Hero To Zero.**

 **Also, I reference my story Safe. You don't necessarily have to read it, but it may help explain a bit.**

 **I loved Hero To Zero! Mirdaishan wrote a really good story called My Hero, and I thought about a similar story. But then I wondered...since Greg and Morgan were looking in an alley when they found the two "superheroes," what if it brought back another memory for Greg? So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick Stokes knew something was bothering Greg Sanders since he and Morgan came back from talking to the two "superheroes" in the alley. After dropping some evidence off with Hodges, he found him sitting in the locker room. Nick cleared his throat softly as he walked in.

"Back to the Bat Cave?" Nick asked with a soft smile.

Greg smiled weakly. "How'd it go? A-At the scene?"

"Good," Nick said as he walked in. "Russell talked to the guy's parents." He sat next to his friend. "What's up?"

Greg sighed deeply and looked down. "I-I realized...that was a few blocks away from..."

Nick sighed. The alley he and Morgan investigated was just blocks from where Greg was attacked and beaten almost nine years ago. He remembered how Greg fought back to be the man and CSI he is now, and Nick was proud of his adopted brother.

Patting Greg's shoulder, Nick said, "It's okay, G."

Greg shook his head as a tear fell. "I know. I know...so much has happened since...I shouldn't..."

"G, it's okay," Nick assured him. "You did what you had to do."

Greg nodded numbly. He remembered the civil trial, Demitrius James' family being so angry and then sorrowful when they realized their brother and son really was a criminal. How Greg came through the ordeal and became stronger. And how he was one of the best crimalists Nick had ever known. And Greg had truly grown up to be a good man and father.

"Do you remember what I told you after the parole hearing?" Nick asked. "After you testified, you asked about Jackson...I told you he loves you."

Greg sniffed back tears as he remembered that conversation. "He loves me...because I'm his daddy." That brought a small smile to Greg's face.

"Yeah," Nick said. "He already thinks you're cool."

Greg laughed softly. "I think he's cool."

Nick laughed gently. "He is! You are, too!"

Greg smiled softly when he thought of his son. Jackson was his life. Seeing his beautiful, sweet, innocent son every day made Greg feel like he really was making a difference. He wanted to keep his son safe and happy forever.

Looking at his dear friend, Greg smiled. "I just...I heard Morgan and thought about how much I love her and Jacks."

"I know," Nick said with a small smile. "And you did the right thing...then and now. Don't ever doubt that, G."

Greg sighed deeply. "I know. Just...after everything..."

"I know," Nick assured him. "You're human. And, yes, you've been through hell. But you came through it. You are one of the strongest people I've ever known."

Greg's eyes widened in surprise. "Ever?"

"Yes!" Nick smiled as Greg slowly smiled. "G, I am so proud of you!"

Greg sniffed back tears and smiled. "Thanks, Nick." He hugged his adopted brother.

"You're a hero," Nick said. "Don't ever doubt that."

As Greg pulled away, Sara said, "Am I interrupting?" The two friends smiled as their sister came in. "Morgan told me about what you did, Greg. Great job out there."

Greg smiled and wiped a stray tear. "Thank you. Both of you, really...I don't know what I would've done without you guys."

Sara and Nick smiled as Morgan and Jackson came in. The little boy happily rushed to his father. "Daddy!"

Greg felt all his sadness melt away as he held his son. "Hey, Jacks! You okay?"

"Yeah! Mama said you saved her!"

"He did," Morgan said with a warm smile. "It was dark and I was scared. But your daddy came and saved me." She winked and smiled softly at her husband.

"Your dad's a real hero, big guy," Nick said.

"Cool!" Jackson happily said. "An' he the bestest an' the smartest an' he knows everything!"

Greg laughed softly. "I don't know about everything..."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "The other day when my tummy hurt, he knew what to do, an' I felt all better!"

"Wow!" Sara said with a smile.

Jackson giggled. "Yeah, he good at that. An' then we read Curious George!"

"And you're just fine, right Jacks?" Greg asked.

"Yeah! You the bestest daddy!"

Greg hugged his son close and fought back tears. He never knew he could love anyone so much as he did the little boy in his arms. Knowing his son was safe and loved and that he loved him, Greg was at peace.

"You know what, Jacks?" Greg asked as they pulled away. "I was really sad, thinking about an old case. But you made me happy."

Jackson smiled. "I did?"

"You did. You make me happy every day. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, daddy!"

Everyone smiled as Jackson happily hugged his father. Knowing how much Greg had been through and how strong he really was, they knew he was one of the strongest, best people. And to see him and Jackson together was joy.

"You may not feel like it," Morgan told Greg. "But you really are a hero."

"Yeah," Sara and Nick said.

Greg smiled as he looked at his smiling son. Before Greg could thank her, Jackson said, "He is! Cause he help people every day here, an' he the bestest daddy ever!"

Greg's heart soared when he heard his son. If you'd asked him after the beating if he'd ever move forward and really be happy, he would've said no. But after everything he and the lab endured since - and having his beautiful son - Greg knew he really was happy. He kissed Jackson's cheek and the little boy kissed his father's nose. "I love you!" Jackson said.

"I love you more, Jacks." Greg said as he hugged the happy child. He really felt blessed having his family.

And he really was Jackson's hero.

 **The End.**


End file.
